Broken Heaven
by sottomaru
Summary: Pase mucho tiempo atrapado en esa jaula de oro... Hoy que soy libre... no voy a regresar ahì... SasoDei
1. Jaula de Oro

Cada día, tarde y noche es lo mismo. Es detestable esta vida, y la forma en la que me la tengo que aguantar. No sé por cuanto más tenga que seguir con esto, no quiero seguir pero que más remedio tengo? Si "él" no me deja salir de aquí...soy...soy...como un ave...encerrada en una jaula de oro...

**_ Akatsuki's Chronicles: Broken Heaven_  
**By **Sottomaru**

**Capitulo 1.- "Jaula de Oro"**

Caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo, no había mucha expresión en su rostro, desde hacía años ya no la había ni se esforzaba por que la hubiese. Llevaba el kimono negro, con bordados rojos de nubes, que tanto le gustaba; se dirigía hacía el jardín para mirara el cielo como siempre lo hacía. Su rubia cabellera se mecía de un lado al otro siguiendo el compás de sus pies al moverse. Sus pasos resonaban en el mármol blanco de los pasillos y su mirada solo estaba en el frente, solo la desvió para mirar a un ventanal desde el que se veía le mar... un mar extenso y profundo...

Frunció levemente el ceño y continuó su camino hacía el jardín, estaba decidido a que haría algo, terminaría con ese encierro y por fin sería libre de pisar el mundo como el quisiera, de poder vivir su vida como le quisiera y así... así poder dejar atrás todo lo que estaba viviendo...

Llegó al jardín y antes de tocar el pasto, se sacó las getas de sus tostados píes. Pudo sentir la hierba bajo sus pies y caminó hasta donde habían las sillas en las que usualmente tomaba el sol. Se sentó y miró aquél enorme muro que lo separaba del mundo exterior. Una parte daba hacía al calle, eso era seguro, al otra daba al acantilado sobre el mar.

- voy a hacer algo..- musitó

Estuvo un rato mirando el muro, las enredaderas comenzaban a crecer ya más de lo que usualmente estaban de largo, tal parece que aún no las mandaba a cortar. Eso le daba una ligera y loca idea. Miró al cielo y observó a las aves, quería ser tan libre como ellas. Sonrió para si mismo con esa idea. Era un sueño que estaría dispuesto a cumplir...

Para su mala fortuna sintió la presencia de una de las criadas que se acercaba, frunció el ceño un poco pero lo suavizó al ver que era a quien más confianza le tenía en ese lugar la única en quien podía confiar un poco y más que nada era la única compañía que tenía. No la miró, solo habló.

- qué quieres Sakura?- le preguntó a la pelirrosa

- Deidara-sama- habló cortésmente al chica, a veces parecía una muñeca que solo se limitaba a obedecer- Itachi-sama ha llegado...

- hazlo pasar- ordenó. La chica hizo una reverencia y se retiró- ju...

Espero ahí sentado un poco más de tiempo, nuevamente miró al cielo cuando sintió la presencia de Sakura y de Itachi, quienes se aparecían ya por la puerta que llegaba al jardín. Deidara se levantó y volteó a ver a Itachi.

- Itachi!- sonrió y extendió sus manos, Itachi se las tomó y sonrió al ver a su amigo

-Como has estado Dei?- preguntó

- bien!- miró a Sakura-puedes retirarte-la chica asintió y se fue- y tú?

- también- respondió

Itachi llevaba un kimono igual de elegante que el de Deidara pero de un color rojo con bordados blancos y el emblema de su familia en al espalda. Deidara lo condujo hasta la silla en donde Hawai un momento estaba y lo invitó a sentarse, el joven no titubeó ni un momento en aceptar la invitación.

Platicaron de algunas cuantas cosas comunes y corrientes, se quejaban un poco de las suntuosas fiestas a las que temían que ir y se reían de alguna cosa que Deidara hacía. Itachi le conocía desde pequeños casi y aunque le llevase 2 años. Miraba a Deidara sonreír falsamente y eso a veces le perturbaba, sabía que no era feliz encerrado en ese lugar y mucho menos por el carácter que su prometido se cargaba con él. Para tener 17 años, Deidara parecía sufrir como alguien de 50, o al menos Itachi se imaginaba eso.

- y cómo está tu hermano?- le preguntaba al azabache

- bien

- pronto cumplirá los 14 no?- le dijo

- aja- lo miró a los ojos- y ya se ha comprometido con alguien también- mencionó.

Deidara frunció un poco su sonriente cara, eso de los compromisos no le agradaba nada púes su familia lo había vendido por dinero a su prometido, que parecía más un tirano con él que nada. Suspiró un poco antes de continuar en la charla.

- que... bien- dijo- y quiere a su prome...

- ...tido- completó Itachi- se va a desposar con un chico también... negocios, tú sabes

-si..- dijo un poco triste

- pero esos dos se llevan bien- le explicó- es el hijo de los Uzumaki..

-me alegro por él, será un buen marido además que el hijo de los Uzumaki es muy lindo...  
- no tanto como tú- le dijo

- no bromees- dijo

- en serio...

-je..- sonrió para él

- pero cambiando de tema... que es lo que me querías decir?- le preguntó

- nada..

- no me mientas!- le tomó del brazo. Deidara se tornó serio.

- Ok- se safó y miró para ver si no estaba la criada- Itachi..- lo tomó pro el kimono- me tienes que ayudar..- dijo

- que pasa?- preguntó el otro

- tienes que ayudarme a salir de este lugar...ya no aguanto más, me estoy volviendo loco..- decía con desesperación

- tranquilo...

- Itachi..- estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar

- ya me decía yo que hasta te habías tardado... tienes algo en mente?

-..- señaló la pared y las enredaderas- ayudare a salir de aquí...esa es la única forma

- Ok, Ok- decía- mira...piensa bien como lo quiere hacer y yo te ayudaré...te esperaré afuera para ayudarte a escapar- le dijo- mañana regreso para que me digas que día... seguro que hoy no..

- gracias...

- me tengo que ir- se levanto de su lugar- tu prometido está a punto de llegar...

- vale- sonrió- te estaré esperando mañana- le revolvió le cabello y comenzó a caminar hacía al puerta

Deidara lo escoltó hasta le recinto y Sakura llegó para despedirles también. Itachi le acarició el rostro s Deidara por última vez en ese día y le revolvió el pelo otra vez, se despidió otra vez y se marchó del lugar. Deidara solo lo vió subir a su auto y salir de su casa. No podía salir de ahí, no solo... Volteó a ver a Sakura.

- Ni una palabra de esto a él- ordenó

- si, señor- respondió la pelirrosa y el rubio comenzó a andar

- Sakura- se detuvo a su lado- gracias por todo lo que haz hecho por mi pero... entenderás que es mi decisión escapar de aquí, cierto?

- Deidara-sama, to se lo que ha sufrido al lado de Tobi-sama...le deseo suerte- sonrió

- gracias Sakura- y siguió caminando hasta su habitación...

Entró a la extensa habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí recargándose un poco en ella. Miró con tristeza y nostalgia la habitación, ese era su lugar favorito en toda la jaula de oro que llevaba por hogar. Fue hasta la mesita que tenía al lado de su cama y se sentó, jaló su espejo y sacó una cajita pequeña que tenía dentro la marioneta de un ave.

- hace cuanto que te tengo?_ le decía al muñeco

+Flash Back+

De un auto, último modelo, bajaba una mujer rubia acompañada de un pequeño niño con los mismos cabellos que ella. Entraba la mujer a una florería en la que al lado había una tienda en donde vendían muñecas, marionetas y otros juguetes. El niño era jaloneado de vez en cuando por su madre para que avanzase, al terminar de comprar las flores que su madre quería salieron rumbo al coche y el niño se jaloneo para ir a ver los juguetes de al lado. Al principio su madre se negó pero recordó algo.

- supongo que esta bien si compramos unos- dijo...

Entraron y la mujer fue hasta el aparador en donde un hombre pelirrojo la atendió. La mujer se encargaba de mencionarle unas cosas mientras que el niño veía las marionetas... Entre tanto juguete encontró a un niño...pero su cara... no la recordaba...

Después de todo, su madre compro una muñeca y jaló al chico mientras que seguía mirando al niño, quien corrió hasta el coche tras ellos y le dio una caja, con una marioneta de ave dentro...

+Flash Back End+

- quien eres?... -se preguntaba

La puerta se escuchó abrir y Deidara guardó su pequeño tesoro. Se levantó y fue a saludar a su prometido.

- Dei-chan- lo llamó, el rubio odiaba eso pero no decía nada, debía aguantar solo un poco más.

- Tobi- contestó

El pelinegro lo abrazo y el rubio solamente se limitó a callar, a sentir como él lo manoseaba, como lo besaba y como sentía repulsión de que hiciese eso, y tenía que aguantarse eso...lo único que tenía de consuelo, era de que a pesar de tanto años aún no lo había tomado en serio... pero al paciencia de Tobi no iba a ser eterna...

Tarde o temprano, Deidara sería suyo...

Y tengo que seguir soportando, pro que ahora más que nunca me voy a aferrar por salir de esta jaula. Pero por hoy...seguirá siendo igual que ayer, igual que siempre...pero mañana, mañana ya será otra historia...

CONTINUARÁ.

**NA:** Bueno, el segundo fanfic que publico en esta pagina, espero sea de su agrado -.- y no me maten por las actitudes tan 'nenas' que a veces toman los personajes.


	2. Al Otro Lado

Los calidos rayos del sol comenzaban a calentar las baldosas de la calle húmedas por el rocío matutino de un día nuevo. La gente del poblado de Suna comenzaba ya su día. Una villa muy bonita y hasta cierto punto coloquial. La gente se veía humilde pero amable, gente buena. Era una villa ubicada en una costa, no era muy grande y se cernía a lo largo y ancho de una pequeña colina, en sus espaldas comenzaba un campo de hierba verde muy hermoso y en otro costado de sus espaldas un enrome desierto, que era la única forma de comunicación, se extendía hasta el horizonte. Así era Suna, una villa entre las arenas... la costa y la pradera...

**Broken Heaven**

By** Sottomaru.**

Capitulo 2.- "Al Otro Lado"

Desde la playa se podía observar los acantilados de una villa cercana pero con la cual no se podía entablar una buena relación debido a que su único medio para llegar a esta era el mar, y el acantilado no era buen lugar para desembarcar. Así que el único lugar por donde se podía poner en contacto con la villa vecina era el desierto y para llegar a de un lugar a otro se llevaba una semana. Otra villa más cercana a Suna era la Villa de Konoha que estaba al otro lado del desierto, cruzando le bosque con el que colindaba este; para llegar ahí se llevaría de 3 a 5 días dependiendo del clima desértico.

En la punta de la colina se veía la casa del líder de la villa, un hombre a quien le llamaban Kazekage y por los últimos acontecimientos acababa de morir cediéndole el mando a uno de sus tres hijos. El ambiente en la villa era muy tranquilo, sin duda un lugar en el que muchos desearían vivir.

Los lugareños comenzaban a realizar sus albores, todos salían con sus yutakas de diferentes colores, pocos eran los que se daban el lujo de usar elegantes kimonos. El día se veía tan tranquilo y normal como cualquier otro. El panadero calentaba ya sus panes, la florería sacaba a relucir sus más hermosas flores; todos comenzaban un nuevo día. En la tienda al lado de la florería, las húmedas baldoses de piedra relucían por el sol, una escoba de meneaba de un lado a otro y un joven de yutaka negra-azulada barría tranquilamente el lugar. Algunos pajarillos tomaban agua de los charcos y la gente se comenzaba a pasear ya pro el lugar.

- buenos días- le dirigió la palabra, al joven, una ancianita que ya recorría las calles con su canasta del mandado- Sasori-san  
- buenos días- respondió serio el pelirrojo  
- como has estado?- le preguntaba  
- bien  
- me alegro- sonreía- desde que tu abuela murió este lugar no parece el mismo  
-no  
- se que harás un buen trabajo en al tienda que le dejaron tus padres a tu abuela y ahora ella a ti- el joven asintió- me encantaría, antes de morir- ver que volvieras a sonreír y que encontrarás a alguien..con quien ser feliz...  
- gracias- asintió  
- como amiga de tu abuela, se que ella estaría contenta con eso  
- lo sé  
- bueno...nos veremos después, Sasori-san...  
- hasta entonces- y la mujer se alejó a paso lento

Era cierto, los padres de Sasori habían muerto años atrás cuando este era solo un niño. Su abuela paterna se había hecho cargo de él y ahora ella se había ido a una vida mejor en algún lugar. Ahora era un joven apuesto de 19 años, encargándose del negocio familiar y con un secreto que a nadie revelaba. Era un maestro en el arte de crear marionetas...

Siguió barriendo tranquilamente afuera de su tienda, dejando pasar un poco el tiempo para después entrar y comenzar a hacer nuevas muñecas y marionetas, esas últimas eran las que más le gustaban. De pronto sintió unos pasos alegres, más jóvenes que él, era la hija de los floristas de al lado.

- ohaiyo! Sasori-san!- lo saludó alegre la rubia  
- hola, Ino- le saludó  
- andas barriendo tan temprano?- preguntó, era una niña de 14 años  
- si...- dijo tranquilo  
- que bien!- sonrió- mis papás también me han mandado a eso!  
- entonces comienza, ya- le dijo mirándola, sonrió levemente  
- oh...Sasori-san, sonreíste!- sonrió ella también- pero tu sonrisa, Sasori-san...siento que aun le falta algo para ser una sonrisa completa  
- que cosas dices niña- terminó de barrer- voy a trabajar-será mejor que comiences a barrer ya...  
- vale! n_n pero quería decirte algo!  
- que cosa?-preguntó  
- es posible que en unos mese regresemos a Konoha, a vivir- le dijo- nos extrañarás?  
-..- Sasori se sorprendió- si  
- yo también te voy a extrañar!- le dijo abrazándolo

Se conocían desde que ella había nacido, los Yamanaka habían llegado un año antes de que su hija naciera; eran originarios de Konoha y de vez en cuando iban de visita a ver a al familia. El e Ino pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, se hacían una mutua compañía y realmente eran muy buenos amigos. Los padres de Ino habían sido grandes amigos de los Akasuna, padres de Sasori, y ahora a él le sorprendía que ellos regresaran a Konoha.

El pelirrojo entró y dejó a al rubia afuera barriendo su parte de la calle. Regresaba ya a su tienda y se disponía a terminar unas cuantas marionetas cuando se dio cuneta de que le hacía falta tintura para perseguir con su trabajo. Así que salió de su tienda y cerró unos momentos para ir a comprarla. Parecía que Ino ya iba de regreso a charlar con Sasori cuando se toparon en la puerta.

- vas a Salir Sasori-san?- preguntaba  
- si...quieres acompañarme?  
- vale!- regresó corriendo a la florería a avisar que iba a salir con sasori un momento y después regresó con él- vamos n_n!  
- andando..- dijo y ambos comenzaron a caminar pendiente a bajo hacía una tienda...

- 

Terminaba de arreglarse en su cuarto; se arreglaba el cabello sutilmente y se acomodaba el kimono rojo, de bordados negros esa vez. Se levantó decidido y salió de su habitación a esperar en al puerta hasta que Itachi llegase. Esperó un poco impaciente a que llamaran a la puerta. Sakura abrió y poco después el joven entraba al lugar. Deidara se le colgó y lo llevó al mismo lugar en el que solían hablar. Momentos más tarde Sakura llegó con galletas y té para ambos.

-hoy en la noche!- parecía muy emocionado el rubio- Tobi va a llegar tarde! Y Sakura va a irse a Konoha esta misma tarde! Le pidió permiso a Tobi...!  
- aja..- Itachi lo escuchaba atentamente  
- y luego...yo me voy a poder colar por ahí- señaló la pared- y tu me esperas a fuera en el carro y listo!  
- aja..  
- y ya! Será perfecto1- dijo  
- a qué hora quieres que te espere allí?- preguntó  
- a las once estará bien- dijo con una enorme sonrisa  
-bien- Itachi sonrió, le gustaba ver a su amigo feliz – oye...  
-si?  
- y que vas a hacer con tu vida saliendo de aquí?- preguntó- a tus padres ni gracia les haría verte otra vez- dijo  
- lo se...pero no pienso ir con ellos! Voy a desaparecer de su vida completamente! Uhn!_ asintió sonriendo  
- ya veo... y que harás con el dinero, no es por desilusionarte Dei pero mi familia va a regresar a Konoha... y seguro que Tobi v a buscar conmigo...tendría que ayudarle a recuperar a su prófugo prometido...- dijo casi en manera de teatro  
- Ok! No se... ya pensaré algo! Uhn!- asintió otra vez- solo quiero salir de aquí Itachi!  
- tranquilo Dei...- le dió una tarjeta... si necesitas algo mas que ayuda...búscame aquí- dijo  
- Aka..- comenzó a leer peor Itachi lo interrumpió  
- shhhh! Es una sociedad secreta...tendrías que trabajar con nosotros... tenemos algo en mente y muy grande- dijo con una sonrisa- pensamos en dominar la economía mundial...el dinero os sobrara y la libertad también- le dijo  
- es tentador... pero primero Quero salir de aquí...vale?- dijo  
- Ok Dei...si estás en total desesperación al salir de aquí, ven con nosotros..  
-uhn!- asintió-lo prometo!  
- Ok Dei...me marcho...hasta la noche entonces- se levantó y caminó hacía al puerta

Deidara lo siguió y acompañó hasta la puerta. Se miraron una última vez antes de la noche. Se abrazaron, Itachi lo estrechó fuertemente contra sí y después de otra mirada se marchó de su casa.

Deidara sonrió una última vez antes de ir a alistarse a su habitación y esperara con impaciencia la noche... sin duda alguna...

KONTINUARÀ!


	3. Plan de Escape

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **

**Antes que nada quiero pedirles/ofrecerles una enorme disculpa por no haber actualizado en dos años, ésta al igual que mis otras dos historias. **

**Lamento no haber podido haberles respondido ninguno de los reviews que me han dejado, la universidad así como es increíblemente genial y cool también se lleva todo mi tiempo. **

**Quiero darle las gracias a la gente que leyó alguna vez esto, a los que me dejaron un reviews (Karu-suna , elixx, kumii Pyscho, kalhisto azula, mimideichan y mirnadei), juro que en cuanto pueda les responderé personalmente a todas.**

**Gracias por leer **

—-

Las manecillas del reloj se movían lenta y torturante, parecían resonar en las paredes y hacer un eco algo aterrador... Ya casi llegaba la hora, ya casi era el momento y una leve gota de sudor le recorría la frente... Traía puesta una yutaka negra, el cabello en una pequeña coleta... el reloj marcó al hora, era el momento..

_**Broken Heaven_**

By** Sottomaru**

****  
**Capitulo 3.- Plan de Escape**

La luz del cuarto se apagó tras la salida de quién lo ocupaba a diario, caminó por el pasillo con su elegante kimono tan suntuoso y elegante como siempre. Las criadas se encontraban a los lados del pasillo, haciéndole una reverencia ante su paso. De entre tanta multitud, se una habitación, salió su hermano menor.

- Hermano!- lo llamó.

-...- volteó a verle- Sasuke...

- a dónde vas hermano?- le preguntó interesado- me ayudarás a estudiar?

-...- siguió su camino

- Itachi!- gritó y el azabache mayor se volteó, le hizo le ademán para que se acercara.

- cuando regrese, si?—le pegó con dos dedos en al frente dejándole una marca roja.  
- auch!- se quejó- a dónde irás?- le preguntó nuevamente.

-..- Itachi le sonrió- a robarme una princesa- dijo y se marchó.

- qué?- Sasuke no entendió.

Itachi siguió caminando hasta el auto que lo esperaba frente a la puerta de la enorme residencia. Un hombre alto, lo esperaba fuera del carro con la puerta abierta; Itachi se subió y el hombre cerró entrando al volante segundos después.

- gracias Kisame- le dijo al hombre.

- a casa de Tobi?- preguntó el hombre.

- si...- asintió- esperemos que esto salga bien.

Deidara bajaba las escaleras lentamente pero con ansia, las luces estaban apagadas casi en su totalidad y Tobi no llegaría hasta media noche, sonrió y fue directo al jardín. Comenzó a examinar la situación. Jaloneaba algunas enredaderas y demás para ver que tantas posibilidades tenía para subir rápidamente. Jaló una silla para hacerle subir un poco más y así tener mayor posibilidad de que las ramas no se rompieran, dio un último vistazo al interior y sonrió.

El sonido de un motor se detenía frente ala casa de Tobi, el chofer bajaba del vehiculo para abrirle a su amo la portezuela. Hizo una reverencia al momento en el que el joven pelinegro bajaba del auto. Miró la puerta de la casa y sonrió. Comenzó a avanzar entonces hasta ella. Sacó las llaves, debido a que Sakura seguro ya se habría ido a Konoha, y abrió la puerta.

- Amo Tobi- dijo el chofer Tobi volteó- quiere que regrese a la misma hora de siempre?- preguntó.

- puntual por favor- pidió.

- Si!- ye chofer subió al auto y se alejó.

Tobi entró a su casa y cerró tras de sí. Avanzó directamente hasta la habitación de Deidara...

-

-mmm?_ Kisame miró el espejo retrovisor tras el paso de un vehículo.

- pasa algo Kisame?- le preguntó Itachi.

- ese no era el auto de Tobi?- le preguntó.

- qué?- volteó a ver- es cierto... joder... acelera y estaciónate en la pared que da al acantilado- dijo.

- bien...

- Joder...- se quejó un poco, sus manos estaban un poco sangradas por los resbalones...-kh...

Siguió subiendo por la pared, una que otra rama se cortaba y en la caída por tratar agarrarse se lastimaba las manos. Pero, eso no importaba si tendría su libertad. No había escuchado el llegar de su prometido y ya había podido vislumbrar las luces del auto de Itachi. Sonrió y estaba pro llegar a la cima, estaba por ser libre...estaba...

- DEIDARA!- gritó Tobi.

-...- Deidara se petrificó y perdió un poco le equilibrio pero aun así logró agarrarse- no... voy a salir de aquí…

- Baja aquí en este instante!- ordenó.

- muérete!- contestó mientras seguía subiendo.

Tobi corrió hasta la pared y comenzó a subir también por las ramas para alcanzar al rubio, no se iba a ir tan fácil... era de su propiedad y como tal, se quedaba con él. Las ramas se rompían una que otra, Deidara logró tomar el filo de la pared, estaba en la cima! Subió un poco más para incorporase, lo había logrado ya y ahora solo tenía que bajar para irse con Itachi. Se estaba logrando incorporar cuando sintió un jaloneo en su tobillo.

- suéltame!- rugió y pataleo un poco para que el azabache lo soltara.

- Deidara!- rugió.

- Deidara!- El rubio volteo y vio a Itachi en el suelo- vamos!

- voy!

- ah! no eso no! No me vas a abandonar por alguien más!- le dijo.

- déjame!- lo pateó y se safó su pie- jeje- se había logrado incorporar.

Deidara sonrió, veía la calle y las demás casas al horizonte. Itachi esperándole abajo y al otro lado el acantilado, el viento soplaba.

- entonces…- Tobi se lanzó nuevamente contra su pie- si no eres mío... no serás de nadie

Deidara estaba a punto de saltar hacía la calle donde Itachi lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos para amortiguar un poco la caída. Deidara sonrió y se dispuso a saltar cuando la mano de Tobi le había vuelto a tomar del pie ocasionándole la perdida del equilibrio.

-Deidara!- gritó Itachi al ver al rubio caer de la barda a la línea que dividía el pedazo de tierra de la calle con el acantilado.

- ah!

-n?..- Tobi miró su mano- que hice?...Deidara!- gritó.

- ayuda!- había logrado agarrarse de una rama que salía- Ita!... ayúdame!- gritó.

Itachi corrió hasta el lugar para ver que había pasado exactamente, se arrodillo y pudo ver a Deidara aforrándose a la rama y unos cuantos guijarros caer al agua. El azabache extendió su mano para que el rubio la tomase y pudiese subir, estaba un poco alejado pero aun así se extendió todo lo que pudo.

- toma mi mano!- le pidió Itachi

- no te alcanzo!

- trata de hacerlo!- gritó.

Deidara estiró su mano todo lo que pudo, rozó los dedos de Itachi y se estiró más al sentirlos. Hizo un esfuerzo y volvió a rozar lo dedos de Itachi cuando sus ojos de ambos se abrieron. Ese sonido, ese sonido...

_DEIDARAAAAAAAA!_

El rubio había caído al vacío...

_NOOOOOOOOOOO!_

-

-no...- una gota le había caído en el rostro recorriendo sus mejillas- el cielo...- miro al cielo- quiere llorar…

CONTINUARÁ…

**NOTAS FINALES: Bueno, a diferencia del formato original de esta historia, he decidido cambiarle el lenguaje tan "coloquial" que usé en su momento cuando lo escribí y modificarlo un poco. Espero no me maten. Saludos **


	4. Ave Herida

Los rayos dorados del sol comenzaban a caer sobre la playa, hacía una hora que había terminado de barrer como de costumbre. Caminaba tranquilamente por el malecón de la villa, iba de regreso a su casa con su desayuno, miró un ave surcar el cielo e ir aterrizar a al playa para picar la arena. Sus ojos se sorprendieron al ver esa escena... alguien estaba tirado en la orilla...

**Broken Heaven**

By **sottomaru**

**Capitulo 4.- Ave Herida**

Ino barría la parte de la calle que le correspondía a su florería. Sonreía placidamente mientras miraba la tienda de Sasori que estaba cerrada, por su ausencia, y esperaba a que regresara ya para comenzar el día junto con él y sus largas pláticas que se llevaban. Logró divisar su cabellera roja por la pendiente, sonrió y alzó la mano para saludarlo pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver por qué la prisa que traía el rubio.

Ino esperaba de pie fuera de una de las habitaciones de la casa de Sasori. Miraba el suelo mientras movía uno de sus pies. Podía escuchar todo el barullo que dentro de la habitación hacía su madre, una anciana llamada Kino que a veces pasaba pro al mañana cuando Sasori barría y el mismo Sasori.

Dentro de la habitación lo tres parecían pelear, meditar y reflexionar sobre todo lo posible que haya acontecido en la mañana. Pero no había nada que pudiera recorrer a ciencia cierta pro sus mentes...

- seguro que de la villa no es- decía al mujer.

- Kino baa-san, ¿qué cree que el haya pasado?- preguntaba la mamá de Ino.

- no sé...solo le encontraste así, en al playa, ¿Sasori-san?

- si...- parecía un poco preocupado.

- bueno... por4 el momento es todo lo que podemos hacer- decía la abuela

- si...

- regresaré en un rato- ofreció al señora Yamanaka, ambas mujeres iban hacía al puerta- le traeré ropa limpia.

- gracias...

- nos vemos- se fue la mujer- vamos.

- okasa... quiero quedarme un rato más- Ino se había asomado- por favor –rogó.

- vale...no te tardes- sonrió.

- Si!

- neh, Sasori-san- la anciana se quedó un momento más antes de partir, el pelirrojo se acercó- es un lindo chico- dijo con algo de picardía- valora lo que se te ha dado…- le dijo- nos veremos después...- y se marchó.

- neh, Sasori-san!- intervino la chica- ¿puedo pasar a verlo?

- ven...- ambos entraron.

En la cama estaba tendido el chico que Sasori había encontrado en la playa. Dormitaba serenamente, estaba algo pálido y traía vendada la cabeza y uno que otro parche en la cara y las manos. Parecía un ángel herido, que dormía placidamente sin temor alguno. Sasori se sentó a un lado de él observándole un poco, y pasándole una mano por el rostro.

- Sasori-san- comenzó Ino nuevamente

- que pasa?- le preguntó

- tus ojos...- le dijo y sonrió.

- n?

- nada...- la chica sonrió de felicidad por ver es reacción en los ojos del pelirrojo

Itachi miraba seriamente al personaje que tenía frente a él, estaba sentado en el sillón con la misma pose de siempre sería, inquebrantable y sobre todo fría. Estaba molesto, tenía un coraje muy grande y una tristeza mayor... Se sentía impotente, frustrado pero sin embargo...debía estar tranquilo...

El otro caminaba frente a Itachi, también parecía molesto y algo frustrado, sin embargo no dejaba de tomar las demás cosas como eso...cosas con simple valor monetario para él...

- muerto no está- le decía al azabache.

Ambos se encontraban en casa de los Uchiha, Kisame se encontraba a un lado de la puerta y el pequeño hermano menor de Itachi asomaba sus narices de vez en cuando. Itachi estaba sentado sobre el sillón, Tobi de pie frente a él caminando de un lado a otro.

- solo es cuestión de encontrarlo... buscarlo y encontrarlo, cuando regrese se las verá...- Itachi frunció el ceño.

- y luego que lo encuentres, ¿qué harás?- preguntó con molestia- ¿lo encerrarás otra vez?

- por supuesto!- alzó al voz. Itachi se puso de pie y camino hasta él

- esa es la razón por la cual está perdido ahora!

- ¿de qué hablas?

- ¡Mira Tobi, sí no me he atrevido a meterme en sus asuntos de ustedes dos fue por que él me lo pidió!- gritó- ¡él tenía la esperanza en que tu ibas a cambiar! ¡Pero no fue así!

-...- solo escuchaba.

- tenía mucha fe e Ilusión al principio de esto, que tu algún día lo quisieras, que algún día lo dejaras ser libre... ¿pero sabes qué? ¡Se equivoco y por no haber hablado antes! ¡Ahora esta perdido! y lo único que piensas es en encontrarlo y encerrarlo otra vez?- lo tomó de la ropa

-...

- ¡sí no estuviera tan preocupado por salir y buscarle, te juro que ahora mismo te mataría con mis propias manos!

- hazlo...

- maldito- le soltó un puñetazo y Tobi cayó al suelo.

- je...- Una criada entró algo asustada y le dio un mensaje a Kisame, luego se retiró.

- Itachi-san...- habló Kisame

- ¿qué sucede?- preguntó

- nos hemos comunicado con Zetsu- dijo

- bien...

- ¿Zetsu?- preguntó Tobi- acaso ustedes son de...

- así es...- respondió Itachi- y sabemos de tus deseos de unirte a nosotros...ten por seguro que yo me encargaré de que se te niegue la entrada.

- ¿qué? ¡No puedes!

- ¡claro que si!- se dirigió a la puerta- vete de mi casa... sabes en dónde queda la puerta.

-...

- vámonos Kisame...-siguió caminando hasta la puerta.

-si- lo siguió

- nii-san- Sasuke lo siguió.

- ten en cuenta eso Tobi, yo me encargo de que a Akatsuki no entres jamás.

- aquí estoy ya- llegaba la mamá de Ino con kimonos limpios.

- le agradezco lo que está haciendo- decía Sasori.

- ah, sasori-san...no tienes por que darme las gracias...- sonrió- es lo menos que puedo hacer...

Ambos entraron hasta la habitación en donde el rubio descansaba, la madre de Ino le revisó un poco para ver si había un cambio por mínimo que este fuese. Nada parecía haber cambiado, en lo absoluto.

- ah...- suspiró al señora Yamanaka- supongo que aún es muy rápido para que despierte...- se levantó- bueno...estaré viniendo a darle una vuelta- dijo- nos veremos…

- si, y gracias otra vez...

- no hay por qué- sonrió.

- nos vemos Sasori-san- decía Ino.

- hasta luego- ambas rubias se fueron.

Sasori regresó al cuarto en donde su huésped dormía, nuevamente se sentó a su lado y le acarició un poco le rostro. Era tan hermoso aquél rostro... esperaba que despertase pronto o al menos reaccionara y diera una señal de que estaba bien.

¿Dónde...dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó?... esas preguntas hacían que mi cabeza me doliese más y más de lo que ya me dolía... este calor... se siente tan bien, es como si alguien realmente se preocupara por mi... sigo vivo…me alegro, solo espero que sea en donde sea que esté el idiota de Tobi no me encuentre... esta sensación es muy cálida y agradable, estas manos... quiero sentir esto pro siempre...

Era casi hipnotizante verle era como si algo l atrajese a que lo hiciera. Al acariciar su rostro se sentía su piel suave y tersa, sus cabellos eran suaves también y en todo lo que se podría decir, era simplemente lindo. Sasori dejó escapar una sonrisita fugaz de sus labios. Sus labios... se veían apetecibles...poco a poco fue acortando al distancia entre sus rostros rozó su boca contra la suya y unió sus labios con los de él... Sabía bien, era dulce...pero esto, era tan extraño confuso y rápido! Como podía ser!...se separó de él y lo miró nuevamente...

-...- sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse poco a poco...- ¿dónde...dónde estoy?- preguntó

-...- sus ojos se encontraron, esos ojos cafés eran tan bellos...

Sus miradas estaban unidas, parecía que no existía otra cosa más que los ojos del otro... parecía...

CONTINUARÁ…


	5. Capítulo 5

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **Lamento la tardanza, nuevamente estoy de vacaciones. Espero terminar de subir toda la historia antes de que regrese a la Universidad. Me absorbe por completo una vez estando en clases. Yo sé que la historia es bastane OCC al extremo pero -aunque sé que no es excusa- la escribí cuando tenía 15/17 años y no he querido modificarla tanto ahora, pretendo ir viendo el cambio que tengo en la escritura con estas historias y las próximas que quiero subir.

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece ni tampoco ninguno de sus personajes, esos son de Masashi Kishimoto. No pretendo ganar nada con esta historia y la hago con el único fin de matar mi ocio.

Llegaba a la habitación con una bandeja de comida, subiendo lentamente por las escaleras. La puerta estaba entre abierta lo suficiente como para que con un solo empujoncito se abriese y le dejase pasar, le empujó con el pie y entró. El chico estaba sentado en la cama mirando a la ventana, dándole la espalda a la puerta y observando con interés el cielo... al fin...

** Broken Heaven**

Por **sottomaru**

**Capitulo 5.-...**

El chico volteó al sentir la presencia de Sasori en la habitación. Sonrió, el pelirrojo fue hasta se encontraba.

- ¡hey!- habló el rubio- ¿en dónde estamos?

- En Suna- respondió secamente.

- ah... ¿y cuál es tu nombre?

- Akasuna no Sasori.

- vaya... soy...- pensó un poco- Deidara...

- ¿solamente Deidara?

- Solamente Deidara!- sonrió- ¿qué haces?

- te cuido- la sequedad en su acompañante por un momento le pareció cómica.

- Me refería a en qué trabajas –corrigió.

- hago marionetas- le pasó un plato con sopa caliente- toma.

- Gracias, ¡uhn!.

- ¿qué fue lo que te paso?- ahora era el otro quien hacía las preguntas.

- ¿n?

+Flash Back+

- ¡toma mi mano!- gritaba Itachi desde el borde del acantilado.

- ¡no te alcanzo!- no podía tomar su mano lo suficientemente, escasos centímetros se lo impedían.

- ¡trata de hacerlo!- volvió a gritar.

- ¡ah!- se estiró un poco más y logró rozar sus dedos pero la rama de donde se agarraba y los guijarros de dónde se sostenía ésta se desgajaron del acantilado, dejando caer al rubio al agua.

- ¡DEIDARAAAAAAAA!

- ¡ITACHIIIIIIIIII!

+FLASH BACK END+

- ah..- so tocó al cabeza- Itachi...- susurró.

- ¿Itachi?- preguntó el otro.

- yo...- le dolía un poco al recordarlo- me caí… de un acantilado...

- vives al otro lado... ¿verdad?

- si...

-...- lo miró- regresarás a tu hogar y…- el otro lo interrumpió.

- ¡no! ¡No quiero! ¡No regresaré ahí!- gritó- me... me... va... a... me va a...- se miraba sus manos – Sasori entendió.

- tranquilo...- pasó un brazo pro su hombro- está bien.

-...yo...- se aferró a la ropa del pelirrojo, esa idea de regresar... le estremecía.

Se calmó y comió, más tarde estuvo hablando con el pelirrojo sin muchos ánimos al pensar en esa penosa idea de regresar... mientras que nadie se enterar de que estaba ahí y tratara de llegar a Itachi sin que Tobi se enterase, todo estaría bien.

Sasori regresó a la cocina para dejar la bandeja y los platos, Deidara aprovechó para mirar la tarjetita que Itachi le había dejado antes de el incidente. No se había fijado que detrás traía un pequeño mensaje del azabache.

- "si estás desesperado, úsala"- decía- "llama al segundo teléfono..."- Sasori regresaba ya y decidió guardarla.

Deidara se acurrucó en las cobijas y cerró un poco los ojos, estaba muy cansado todavía, quería recuperarse lo más ponto posible para iniciar una nueva vida o al menos ver que se le preparaba en el camino que estaba siguiendo. El sueño comenzó a vencerle de nueva cuenta y fue cayendo cada vez más en él. Sintió una mano acariciarlo en su rostro, era cálida y se sentía bien...

- con ayuda de Zetsu, será más fácil una búsqueda, ¿no?- preguntaba Itachi

- si... mañana regresamos a Konoha, así será más tranquilo y sin Tobi encima, no entiendo por que cambió tanto...- se preguntaba así mismo, reflexivo.

- era muy agradable... pero se afanó con Deidara- dijo Kisame- su manía por molestarle y llevar las cosas al extremo, lo han hecho así últimamente- explicó.

- ah- suspiró- así es... solo queda encontrar a Deidara antes que él.- Itachi cerró los ojos con pesadez, la sola idea de encontrar a Deidara vivo o muerto llenaba su cabeza en ese momento.

- ¿y Akatsuki?- cuestionó su acompañante, mirándole por el retrovisor del auto.

- cuando estemos en Konoha nos reuniremos con el líder y los demás.

- bien- sonrió- se pone interesante...jejeje.

**CONTINUARÁ.**


End file.
